In U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,470 and Belg. Pat. No. 837,831 there are described a number of 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-ylmethyl)-1H-imidazoles and 1H-1,2,4-triazoles having antifungal and antibacterial properties. The compounds of this invention differ from the foregoing essentially by the substitution of the aryloxy-moiety with a 4-phenylpiperazinyl group, wherein said phenyl is further substituted with a heterocyclic radical which is attached to the phenyl group by a carbon-nitrogen bond. Similar compounds wherein a heterocyclic radical is attached directly to the aryloxy group by a carbon-nitrogen bond are described in U.S. Pat. Appln. Ser. No. 853,726, filed Nov. 21, 1977 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,841.